


Empty of Need

by kansouame



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, 裏切りは僕の名前を知っている | Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru | The Betrayal Knows My Name
Genre: M/M, UraBoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma and Shusei finally come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_squared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Тот, кто не нужен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746755) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



Hotsuma's harsh pants echoed loudly against the walls. His chest felt on fire with rage, fear and something much more. He thrust again, the anger in him slightly appeased by the moans coming from beneath him. He refused to let go. It would kill him.

_Thrust_ "Yuki cannot have you."

"Nng – Please, Hotsuma"

_Thrust_ "Death cannot have you."

"Hotsuma, listen – Ah!"

_Thrust_ "You carry my mark."

"Uh, ah… "

_Thrust_ "You belong to me."

"Hotsuma!!"

"Shusei!!"

Hotsuma's orgasm rocketed through him when he felt Shusei arch up, his body trembling and his beautiful face twisted in passion. It was pure bliss – hot and electric.

He collapsed on top of Shusei, kissing and nipping along his shoulder. Hotsuma could feel the rough, leathery skin of the burn scars beneath his lips - those very same scars that nearly took Shusei from him. All because Shusei had wanted him to live. He heard a soft moan and felt Shusei shift underneath him.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" he whispered.

Easing onto his elbows to take the weight off his partner, Hotsuma couldn't stop the overwhelming guilt that engulfed him. He was an idiot. He was sure that if Shusei wanted to run away from him before, he would surely want to now.

"Shusei?"

Hotsuma felt Shusei's cool hands on his chest. He shut his eyes and waited to be shoved away. He deserved it. He deserved whatever punishment Shusei wanted for this new crime against him.

"Shusei. I … I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry … "

He began to pull away and was surprised when Shusei's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Their bodies once again melded together, fitting as if two pieces of the same puzzle. Hotsuma felt a bolt of shame when his cock began to harden inside Shusei once more.

"Shh … Hotsuma, it's ok." Shusei's embrace tightened and he shifted again; squeezing Hotsuma's awakening erection.

" Shusei, I don't know what came over me, but when you admitted that what Ashley said was true – that you wanted to die – I just can't get it out of my head." Hotsuma buried his face into Shusei's neck, inhaling the cool, clean scent.

Shusei was like a refreshing drink of water to his soul. He needed Shusei to keep him grounded and sane – to quench the fire of rage that welled up within him. How could he make him see that? How could he make him understand? Life without Shusei would be unbearable.

"Hotsuma. Look at me." Shusei's soft command was whispered in his ear. Hotsuma rose up on his elbows again and brushed back the lock of soft brown hair that perpetually seemed to fall over Shusei's eyes, and braced himself. He expected to see many things - disdain, contempt, fear, even hatred – but all he saw in Shusei's shining eyes was desire and something he was afraid to even wish for, something he knew he didn't deserve, not after what he had just done and not after … He allowed his fingers to continue to dance along the edges of the burn scars.

Shusei licked his lips nervously, "Did you mean it when you said I was your one and only partner?"

"Yes." Hotsuma's voice was rough. "You're all that I need. I won't let you run away." He tilted his head and licked along the edge of the scar, letting his tongue bathe both smooth and rough skin.

Shusei groaned and lifted his chin, allowing Hotsuma more access. Hotsuma greedily took advantage and nipped and sucked harshly on the pale, unblemished skin. His grin turned possessive when he saw the reddish mark on Shusei's throat. He pushed with his hips, feeling Shusei's cock grow harder from the friction of being trapped between them.

"Shusei, I … " He groaned as he began a slow thrust in, only to follow with a long slide out.

Their eyes locked. "I …" Hotsuma began again.

Shusei cupped his face between his hands and pulled Hotsuma forward, their lips touching lightly. "I love you, too." He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to slide gently together.

Hotsuma felt all his worry and doubt flow away. They were true partners, and no one could take that away from them.

The room once again echoed with the sounds of harsh breathing, broken only by soft, passionate cries and whispered words.


End file.
